


Purple to pink

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Edward have been friends since childhood, you even got a job at the Gotham Police place together. It was when Dent walked into your life that things started to change, and not for the better.  When out of nowhere Dent starts to abuse you, will Edward end up finding out and saving you? or will your dark secret become your end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! and PLEASE DO NOT READ IF TRIGGED BY ABUSE! IF YOU NEED HELP IN REAL LIFE, THERE IS MANY PHONE LINES YOU CAN CALL! You are loved and very much worthy of love, life and a safe place to live. <3

You walked over to the small, skinny, shorthaired boy with glasses. You saw him reading and advanced math book for his age. You smiled then asked in a shy voice. 

“ Hi, mind if I sit here?”

The boy looked up in shock and he pushes his glasses back further onto the bridge of his nose. 

“ Y-You sure you want to? There are a bunch of other seats on the bus.”

You shook your head, smiling wider as he moved over on the seat, leaving room for you to sit. You stuck your hand out to shake his.

“ My name is (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you!”

“ I’m Edward Nygma, b-but you can call me Ed. You know, no one has ever sat be me because they wanted to before.” He said as he marked then closed the book her was reading.

“ Really? Why?”

“ B-Because I’m an odd ball, and people think I’m different.”

You frowned then shook your head as you laughed loudly, startling the young Nygma.

“ Well they are dumb! I think you are cool! I saw you reading that really hard math book, that must mean you are like, super smart!”

Ngyma blushed slightly then smiled.

“ Thank you. You want to hear about what I’ve been reading about?”

You nodded then held up your hand to stop him from talking for a second.

“ I will try my best to follow along but I suck at math, if anything I like riddles better!”  
“ What? I love riddles too!”

You two spent the rest of the ride to school talking non-stop. For the next week, you and Edward got closer and closer. Next thing you two knew, it had been days, weeks then months since you two became best friends. Years later you two had gotten jobs at Gotham’s police department. You two couldn’t be happier. That was when Harvey Dent walked into your life. He would come and visit you at work, for at first he caught your eye when he first walked into the Gotham’s police department. You two had gotten to know each other quite well, of course out of anyone to notice the way you blushed around him and they way he flirted with you, was Nygma. He had then spent the rest of the realizing how he felt about you. He had a crush on you since you two became friends on the bus, so many years ago. The next day he made sure that he was going to come forward about how he felt about you, no more hiding. The next day you had gotten to work as fast as you could, placing your bag on your desk, you quickly walked to Ed’s room. You just couldn’t wait to tell him the great news. You knocked on his door.

“ Ed? Can I come in? It’s your best friend!”

Edward perked up and then felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew today was the day; he never would have guessed how fast it would have came. He cleared his throat and called out; sliding off his rubber gloves he was wearing.

“ C-Come in!”

You walked in, smiling wide with your hands folded behind your back. You moved close to him and looked up at your best friend.

“ Hey Ed! I have the most exciting news ever!”

“ I kind of do too, (Y/N). I of course would l-love to hear why you are so happy first.”

You smiled wide; your cheeks slowly turned a light shade of pearl pink. To which Edward raised a brow, waiting for you to speak and maybe find out why you where blushing all of the sudden.

“ Ed, you now how me and Dent have been dating for a while? Well he did the most wonderful thing last night!”

Ed felt his heart slightly tighten at the mention of your current lover. He hated to admit it, but he hated that Dent had taken you from him, but he knew that maybe by confessing his love, he would finally have you.

“ O-Oh, and what was it?”

You smiled wide then held out your hand, showing a beautiful ring.

“ He asked me to marry him! We are engaged! Isn’t that great?”

He felt that air suddenly be sucked from his lungs, he mouth went dry and he could have sworn that his heart had fallen to the pits of hell, where he now felt it turning to ash. He forced a smile though; he didn’t want you to see how crushed he really was.

“ I-I’m happy for you. I wish you two the best. I hope you two make each other very happy.”

You smiled then hugged him tightly. Little did you know that dent was watching you two from the crack in the door. Edward hugged back slowly then let his smile fall for a second; he looked at the reflection of the mirror that was behind him. He quickly looked away because he didn’t want to look at his now heartbroken self. Once you pulled away he had his bright smile on again.

“ Thank you bestie! Oh!, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“ Nothing of importance. I’m sure of it.”

You blinked then shrugged it off as you gently reached up and squeezed his shoulder. You then turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind you. Once he knew you where out of site. He removed his glasses and felt the hot tears pour down his cheeks; he cupped his face and began to cry hard and quietly to himself. As you went to go walk down the hall and back to your desk. You where suddenly grabbed into a storage closet and had a hand over you mouth. You gasped but it was muffled, the light was suddenly clicked on as you saw Dents face. You relaxed then moved his hand away.

“ What the hell? Dent what are you even doing here?”

“ I came to see you, but then I saw you with your boy toy. Hugging him and being all flirty. “

You stared at Dent and blinked, confusion taking over your face. 

“ Honey, I think you are confused! I wasn’t flirting with anyone and I don’t have a boy toy. I-“  
Slap!

You felt a horrible sting on your cheek. Your eyes went wide as you stared up in shock at your lover. Tears where now forming in your eyes. He now had a dark look in his eyes as he slowly raised his hand again, holding it in the air.

“ You do not talk back to me! I know what I saw. You are my soon to be wife! I will not have a whore of wife ether, got it? Nod your head if you understand.”

You slowly nodded then he smiled and kissed the top of your head.

“ Now, (Y/N). You are going to clean your dumb, cheap, makeup face up. Once you are done, you will join me for lunch and if I see you around that man, you will-“

“ I-I have to see him! We work together! It is impossible for me not to-“

This time Dent had full throttled, punched you in the stomach, grabbed you by your hair and made you look him in the eyes. He then slapped you again, this time harder. 

“ You listen to me, you fucking bitch! You will then not act that way around him or any other man again, if you have papers of some shit, drop them off then get your dumb ass out of there! Understand? If you don’t I will punish you so hard that by the time I’m done with you, you will ever regret being born.”

Your lips trembled but you where to terrified to risk more of a beating. You simply nodded as he threw you to the ground. He told you to get ready then met him outside. After he left you in the storage room, you pulled out your phone and checked your now smeared makeup, trying to fix it while holding back new tears. Once you where finished, you slowly opened the door. You saw Ed walk towards you, he smiled but then it was quickly turned into a frown.

“ (Y/N), you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

You went to tell Ed what happened but the last words Dent went spinning around your head. You smiled the best you could and quickly pushed past him, looking down at the floor, mumbling as you past him.

“C-Can’t talks now Edward. I must get going.”

Ed stood still as he watched you walk away; he knew something was up, for you had never called him by his first full name in years.


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall into place..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be WARNED this chapter had mentions of sexual abuse, please don't continue if triggered.

You had slowly slipped from under the arms of your still sleeping lover; you thanked the heavens that Dent was a heavy sleeper. You had to get ready for work, as you looked in the mirror you sighed. You saw the many different bruises, and other marks on your almost naked body. For you wore a nightgown now to bed since Dent wouldn’t have it any other way. He had told you that since you where his now, he had the right to look at your body whenever he wanted, that apparently included sexual things too. Your eyes welled up as you slowly slid down the wall, not being able to look at your bruised and used body. You covered your face, as you cried for the next five minutes, quietly of course, for you didn’t want to risk waking the monster that slept in your bed. This had now been going on for about half a year. You wanted to tell somebody but he had threatened to kill you and everyone you loved if you told anyone or called the cops. You couldn’t risk that, so you kept quite, wish, hoping, that someone would just notice your quite pain. You checked yourself in your pocket mirror before walking into work. You had to make sure that the marks where all covered up. Once you smiled weakly at yourself, you stepped inside.

“ Hey ( Y/N), so I was wondering if you could give these files to the freak, and make sure that he gets these back to me asap”

You nodded then reached out and panicked as you saw the bruises around your wrists peak out. You where glad Bullock wasn’t looking at you and was to busy eating a donut to notice as you quickly pulled you sleeve down. You took the files and held them to your chest; you slowly made your way to where Ed was. You felt your chest tighten, as the threats in your head had seemed to be echoing loudly. You knocked on the door, he told you to come in; you relaxed as you saw Ed had his back to a corpse. You placed the files and went to turn when Ed turned around and saw it was you. 

“ (Y/N!) I was wondering where you have been! We haven’t talked in ages!”

He smiled wide as you froze and slowly tried to make your way to the door, he moved closer to you. Making you turn and look at him.

“ H-Hey Ed, I can’t really talk right now. I-I got to go.”

He raised his brow, he knew you had been acting odd lately but for you to stutter was something new, and bad news. He moved closer as you took a step back.

“ You ok? We haven’t talked in about a week, in all of the years together; you have never acted like this. “

“ I’m fine! Ok, I just have some…family stuff going on.”

He frowned then took your hands in his as squeezed them slowly. You tensed at this and glanced around quickly, begging that Dent hadn’t made another surprised visit. He went to speak when he slowly closed his mouth and caught a glimpse of the bruises on your wrists. He then slowly locked eyes with you.

“ Who did this to you?”  
“ D-Did what Ed?”  
“ Those bruises on your wrists and-“

He leaned in closer, though from far away he couldn’t tell. Now that he was closer he saw the very light shade of red and purple on your neck and cheek. He felt his chest fill with anger.

“ Who hurt you? I swear I will-“

“ Ed!, No!”

You pulled away then quickly ran to the door.

“ Y-You are just seeing things, I must get going. I-I’ll see you later. Forget what you saw.”

You then closed the door behind you and made your way back to your desk, feeling the fear and panic begin to fill your chest. If anyone, you didn’t want to get your best friend involved with this. 

“ (Y/N!), is dinner ready? I’m fucking hungry you god damn whore.”

“ I-It’s coming!”

A few seconds you walked into the main room with a tray of fresh food, you put on your fake smile and went to serve it to him but you tripped over the carpet. You gasped loudly as the hot coffee and food went all over Dents lap. He groaned loudly as he stood up quickly and the tray went crashing to the ground. You went to say sorry when he grabbed you by your hair, yanked you up and punched you hard in the jaw, making you let out a loud whimper.

“ Dumb Bitch! Look what you did!”

He then spit on your face as he threw you back to the ground with a loud thud. 

“ I-I’m sorry! Please forgive me, just don’t put me in the closet again I-“

Ding-dong.

The doorbell rang and you both looked at the door, Dent then told you to get up and get the door and he cleaned himself up. You did your best to wipe away your tears that where now falling from your eyes. You walked to the door and brushed your skirt then opened the door. You gasped as you saw your best friend. He smiled at you but that was quickly turned into a frown as he saw the now forming bruise and the spit on your face. He clenched his hands then cleared his throat. 

“ Let me in, ( Y/N). Please, I would like to see your soon to be..”husband.”

Those words made his stomach turn and you shook your head, whispering.

“ N-No! I’m not even suppose to even have people over Ed! Let alone you! Please leave and-“

“ I’m sorry I just can’t do that.”

With that he mumbled once again how he was sorry then used his strength and pushed you and the door out of the way, letting him be able to enter your home. You ran after him as you saw Ed make his way to the main room. Dent walked into the main room to see Ed. He growled and glared at the young man.

“ Who the hell are you?”

“ I-I won’t let you hurt (Y/N) anymore! You are a monster and don’t deserve a sweetheart like her! “

“ How dare you speak to me like that!”

Dent then charged after Ed as he went to go land a punch, you gasped and covered your eyes. You couldn’t bare to look at your best friend get hurt. You heard the shared sound of fists being used and grunts, after a few minutes and a few walls being crashed against. You heard quite. You slowly un-covered your eyes to find Dent out cold on the ground and a now in sock but sort of smiling Ed. You blinked slowly and walked up to Ed.

“ I-I did it (Y/N!) I punched someone and not only that but I saved you!”

“ Ed, are you alright?”

“ I’m better then alright! I feel like a hero! I-I’ve never hit someone before!!”

He turned to you then with in all his excitement, pulled you into a hard but sweet kiss. You blushed a deep shade of pink as you slowly kissed him back. After a few seconds you both pulled back, his face was now the same shade as yours as he then figidted with the bottom of his shirt.

“ I-I’m so sorry! I was just so caught up in the moment that I-I…”

He then spoke really fast you hardly caught what he had said.

“ Iloveyousomuch,Ihavesincedayone.”

You stared at him then smiled wide as you pulled him into a tight hug,

“ I love you too, my hero.”

He let out a soft laugh as you two shared a sweet kiss. After you two broke apart, he told you to go pack your things while he called the cops to arrest Dent.

“ W-Wait I have nowhere to go Ed.”

“ Sure you do, you are going to live with me. I hope you don’t mind a bit of a small space. Then again it will give me more of a chance to be closer to you.”

Ed said with a blush and you smiled wide and nodded. You then moved around as you began to pack and heard the sounds of the cop cars pulling up next to your building.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued..


End file.
